Until I met you
by Maiyu Nee-chan
Summary: Why was she different? Why is she the only one treated differently? She just didn't understand it at all. The little blond girl always came home from school to only be met with more textbooks, given by her father. Whenever she questioned him, he always answered with the 3 words she hoped to never hear again. [High School AU]


**Until I met you**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns all Fairy Tail characters**

* * *

Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction x) I thought maybe I test my writing skills on here.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

_"You are different."_

Those words, are the most repeated words in her life. She was always told she was different from the others. Rather than being an untamed brat, she was taught to be proper and elegant.

She didn't understand it.

Why was she different? Why is she the only one treated differently? She just didn't understand it at all. The little blond girl always came home from school to only be met with more textbooks, given by her father. Whenever she questioned him, he always answered with the 3 words she hoped to never hear again.

"You are different"

Day by day, her world was crumbling down to pieces and she just felt like she wasn't meant to be in this world. She wanted to give up. She believed that there is no hope left for her and she should just disappear.

Until she met him.

It was an ordinary day at school. Kids squealing and laughing while trying to aim paint at others. The teachers nervously laughing along while trying to tame them. The blond child sat alone, in the corner of the room. Casting herself from the others. From time to time, students came up to her.

"Ne Lucy, what are you drawing?" one would ask.

The little blond one, known as Lucy, didn't look up from what she was doing. Soon, the student was bored and went back with their group of friends.

Slowly but steadily, Lucy was drawing herself. To be honest, Lucy thinks she's actually pretty good at drawing, as if she was possessed with this talent. The features, tone and shading were outstanding. As Lucy was carefully outlining the strands of the hair, someone obnoxiously crashed into her.

"What th-" without any time to react, Lucy's face smacked down onto the table and she felt the pencil in her hand loosen. She could hear something spill and splatter in the process.

"Oh, sorry!" the boy apologized. He bowed down while saying so and looked at the girl nervously.

With trembling fingers, she picked up her drawing and gasped at the outcome. It was drenched in water with some other colors mixed into it, presuming it was paint splatter. The pink-haired boy's eyes darted at Lucy and to the drawing, back at Lucy then to the drawing. He finally realized what he had caused. The boy ran off somewhere and Lucy glanced to the direction he ran to. He was reaching for a piece of paper and managed to snatch it, dashing back to where Lucy sat. Picking up the pencil that Lucy held before, he started drawing. It was too quick, Lucy couldn't even tell if he was even drawing. The ecstatic boy then finished and held up his masterpiece in the air.

"Behold! The best drawing in history!" he exclaimed and handed the drawing to Lucy.

She took a long stare at it before snickering. The boy glared at her. "What? It's better than yours."

"Sure." Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled a little. The pink-haired boy smiled too.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Lucy paused for a moment, then answered. "Lucy...just Lucy."

"I'm Natsu! The greatest son of Igneel!" The boy, Natsu, yelled out with a fiery passion.

Lucy burst out laughing and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. This is the first time in ages she had fun with someone, and it was someone who ruined her drawing.

For the whole day, Lucy made a new friend. Natsu Dragneel, the 'greatest' son of Igneel. Although Lucy is curious about his spiky pink hair. _I want pink hair too..._ Lucy thought. Whenever Natsu's gaze landed on hers, Lucy can't help but admire the determination in his deep, onyx eyes. Lucy decided not to tell her father about her new friend. He would try pry them away from each other at all cost. So Lucy pushed away the negative thoughts and made room for positive ones.

She only hoped this moment would last forever. But that, of course, was an impossible wish that will never be granted.

* * *

"What on earth were you thinking, Lucy!?"

Lucy didn't flinch nor look at her father in the eye. Jude Heartfilia, one of the most richest and successful men in the world, was towering over his daughter. They were just standing near the staircase of the mansion, where Jude confronted Lucy. He narrowed his eyes and slapped Lucy across the cheeks. Lucy eyes widened slightly, never in her life would she expect her father to physically hurt her. The pain raced through her whole face and she guarded her red cheek while falling onto the floor in the process. Tears were threatening to fall but Lucy tried to fight them back. Jude just glared down at her.

"I never thought my own daughter would associate herself with a foolish boy. I don't know if I can even call you my daughter." Jude said.

"I never thought of you as a father anyway." Lucy argued back, looking at him in the eyes. "You've always forced me to study!"

"It's because you must be number one!"

"Because of you! I never had a normal life like other kids! I was always stuck in my room!"

"You weren't born for a normal life, your fate was decided long ago!" Jude yelled out.

Lucy stopped speaking for a moment. Jude thought he finally ended this pointless argument until Lucy spoke once again.

She got up and stood her ground. "I don't think mother would like what you are doing to me..."

Jude's eyes shot open, it was like a wave of memories flashed before him. His wife, his deceased wife, Layla. The one whom he loved so much, was now gone, all because of her. Because Lucy was born, his wife gave away her life to make a successful delivery. He despised Lucy for looking like her. Rage took over Jude. Clenching his fists until they were pale, his gaze focused on Lucy. _That's it, she pushed my limit over the meter,_ Jude thought. That's when he did something unforgivable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He pushed Lucy down the stairs.

* * *

*gasp*

I wonder what will happen now o:

R&R please and be patient for the next chapter! I hoped you enjoy this one ~

* * *

**Story by:** Maiyu Nee-chan


End file.
